


need, want, take

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drabble, Gen, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Charles may not deserve, but Hank is going to give to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

The soft rub of cotton ball swab gets lost in his swig of dark amber liquid. Hank pauses, inhaling the lingering burn of disinfectant and skin as alcohol dribbles down his chin. 

Charles needs to brush his teeth. He needs to bathe. 

"I put out some toast." The needle slides in smooth. "You need to eat at least half a piece then change your clothes." 

"You know I hate toast." 

Bread crumbs from yesterday sit in his stubble and he tries not to think about where the stains on his clothes are from. 

"We could get out of the house today then. What do you think of going out to breakfast?" 

And though he deserves none of it, Hank still presses down on the plunger.


End file.
